


Meatloaf

by Elyk23



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Nicercy - Freeform, Percico - Freeform, Songfic, pernico - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 03:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14685510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elyk23/pseuds/Elyk23
Summary: Trust me, I dont usually like songfics, but give this one a chance.





	1. All Revved Up

**Author's Note:**

> See if you can guess the song/album. I wont say till Ive posted everything

I was nothing but lonely, and I needed something new. Annabeth could tell. She was really nice about it too. It wasn't either of our faults, we just lived different lives.

 

Chiron allowed Annabeth and I on Saturday nights to have sleep overs. It helped keep our nightmares in check. But once we were over them, we kept it up. But now we weren't together. And it was one of those nights where I was just feeling really lonely and- being young still, a little... bored, if you catch my drift. So when I finally slept, I dreamed. 

 

I was in a canyon. A guitar was playing, and it was echoing of the walls making the rocks feel alive. I felt something building in me, like a fever. And It just kept building, but I never came and I woke up. 

 

This kept on for several Saturdays. The same dream. Do you know what it's like, all revved up with No place to go? Finally, one steaming night, I'm tossing I'm my sleep. And in the middle of a red-eyed dream, I saw him coming, and he was coming on to give it to me. Something shifted in me. And I needed to know him. 

 

So like a son of a jackal, I went on the prowl to the arena. And he was like a dream come true. We were two lonely people. And I felt the fever grow. And this went on for a couple more weeks, every Saturday sill having that fever pitched dream. Then I got the prophecy. 

 

I knew he liked to go to the forest this time of day, so I was a hunter in the dark of the forest. I stalked and tracked him down, cruising up and down the main creek. When I finally found him, I asked him to go to the beach with me. To stand at the top of the world instead of sinking further into the mud. But he told me to go hang with Annabeth. I don't think he realized we had broken up, she and I still hung out almost as often as before. We went round and round about my evening plans. Someone's got to draw first. I'm gonna have to draw first blood. I'm the one out on the prowl. He's my dream come true, and that dream is just gonna continue every Saturday night. I felt the fever grow, and I was so revved up again. I told him we were gonna hang out and that's that. 

 

He caved and we went to the beach. We talked, and made it back to my cabin. And that fever that got me all revved up with no place to go, was spent.

 


	2. Hot Summer Night

It was a hot summer afternoon. Percy had been given another prophecy earlier in the day, and he had asked me to spend the afternoon with him before he left in the morning. Of course, I told him he should spend it with Annabeth. But Percy said that now that we're friends, he'd like to spend some more time with me.

 

So we went to the beach. It had been a hot day, and the sand was burning. A fog started crawling over the sand. Percy kept licking his lips, which made them look glossy, shining in the sunset. I was just dying for a taste. Percy began fidgeting and I noticed. "Percy, what is it?" He hugged me, and I could hear his heart, and the world turning. My knees grew weak, but my soul was flying high above the ground. I tried to speak, but I couldn't make a sound.

 

Finally Percy broke the silence. "Nico, on a hot summer night, would you offer your throat to a siren with red roses?"

 

"Will he offer me his mouth?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Will he offer me his teeth?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Will he offer me his jaws?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Will he offer me his hunger?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Again, will he offer me his hunger?"

 

"Yes."

 

"And will he starve without me?"

 

"Yes."

 

"And does he love me?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Yes."

 

"Nico, on a hot summer night, would you offer your neck to the siren with the red roses?"

 

"Yes."

 

"I bet you say that to all the boys."

 

And then he took the words right out of my mouth. It must've been while he kissed me. But he took the words right out of my mouth. I swear, I was just about to say 'I love you'. And now my body was shaking like the waves on the water. And I began to grin.

 

We made our way to Percy's cabin. And then we were finally alone. And we could do what we wanted to. The night is young, and no ones going to question where we've been. And then we were lying together in a silver lining, by the light of the kindly moon. Percy knew there wasn't another moment to waste. So he took the words right out of my mouth. I swear again, I was just about to say 'I love you'. It must've been while he was kissing me.

 

We laid there until Percy fell asleep. And I knew my heart couldn't take him leaving again on another quest. I couldn't stay at camp while my light was gone. So I got up and left the room. I got a taste of paradise, and I had to leave before I screw it up.


	3. Battering Ram

Nico could hear the harpies screaming as they flew overhead looking for campers who weren't where they should be. The campfire was still going even though all the campers should be asleep. Nico was in the valley where the strawberries grew. His sword strapped to his side, glinted in the moonlight. Thunder rolled as the heat came and mixed with the cold air. Probably cause Zeus was mad about something, hence why Percy was going. He had to get out of here. Even if he had to spend time on the streets like he did when he was younger. Even if that meant he'd start to foam in the heat. He had to get out tonight before dawn came. 

 

Percy had to leave again! Percy, who is the only thing that is pure and good and right in this whole world, had to leave again. And he always takes the light with him wherever he goes. So Nico spent the afternoon with Percy, knowing that without the one good thing here, he had to get out. 

 

He made the most of their time together though. Of course they had spent it at the beach. And later on in Percy's cabin. But when the sun went down, and Percy feel asleep, Nico slipped out. When Percy comes back, he'll crawl back like a sinner at the gates of Elysium. But for now, he made his way to where the forest met the highway. He pulled out his bike, which he had named battering ram. It was a silver black Phantom bike his father gave him. He started up the engine of the ghost classic and hit the highway. He made his way to the rotting part of a desert, where everything was stunted and lost, and nothing really rocks, and nothing really rolls. 

 

He'd rather be damned staying the night with Percy. He wanted to be damned. He wanted to dance through the night with him. To be where the light was, the one thing that was pure and good and right, and just dance with him. But like a bat out of hell, he had to be gone, before morning when Percy had woken up. So Nico went faster than he ever had, the wind making his skin raw. But his soul felt ripe. And no one was gonna stop his escape. 

 

But he couldn't stop thinking about Percy. And he didn't see the curve till it was way too late. And he was dying at the bottom of a pit in the blazing sun. Torn and twisted at the foot of a burning bike. Someone somewhere must've been tolling a bell. And the last thing he saw was his heart breaking out of his body and flying away like a bat out of hell. 

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone know the song/album? Im not gonna say what it is till Ive posted all the parts


End file.
